Night, at Room
by Kim Jong DaeBak
Summary: Malam hari. Two Couple. Dalam kamar yang berbeda. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Its EXO fict. SuhoxLay and ChenxXiumin. Enjoy!


**Night, at Room**

**Warning! It's Yaoi!**

**Cast**

Kim Joonmyun Suho + Zhang Yixing Lay

Kim Jong Dae Chen + Kim Min Seok Xiumin

**Genre**

Romance (?)

**Author**

KimJongDaeBak! :D

**Disclaim**

Untuk malam ini, biarkan mereka saling memiliki..

**It's Yaoi. Tidak tertarik? Silakan tinggalkan halaman ini. Ssst... Pelan-pelan jalannya... Jangan sampai mereka terganggu... Hehe..**

**Hope You Like It!**

* * *

Di suatu rumah, di Korea Selatan. Terdapatlah dua belas namja penyanyi terkenal yang sedang berada di kamarnya masing-masing. Satu kamar ditempati oleh dua orang.

Semua telah terlelap. Semua lampu di enam kamar itu telah padam. Terkecuali dua kamar yang walaupun lampunya telah padam, dua namja di dalamnya belum terlelap.

Apa yang mereka lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Room 1_

Lihatlah... dikamar ini sedang ada yang berbahagia rupanya. Dua orang sedang berpelukan di salah satu kasur. Yang satu sedang menangis, namja satunya lagi sedang menenangkannya.

"Hiks.. Hiks..."

"Sudahlah Lay..."

"Tapi aku bahagia, hyung... Hiks... hiks.."

"Aku juga bahagia, Lay..."

"Dan... hiks... tadi juga... hyung menangis... kan? Di depan... hiks... publik lagi... Sekarang... biarkan aku menangis... hiks... hanya di depanmu, hiks."

"Mian... Tapi itu juga karena aku berkata akan menangis kalau kita dapat memenangkan penghargaan, pada saat wawancara itu kan? Dan juga karena aku terlalu bahagia. Uljima..."

"Hiks... Hyung..."

Lay mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di leher Suho.

"Hiks..."

Suho yang awalnya setia mengelus punggung bergetar namja dipelukannya, akhirnya mengelus rambut pirang Lay.

"Lay... Aku sangat bahagia... Sangat bahagia saat ini. Tapi aku lebih bahagia ketika aku mendapatkanmu. Ketika kau memelukku, seperti ini. Ya, seperti ini."

Wajah Lay memerah saat mendengar omongan Suho yang mengingatkannya pada waktu Suho menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Kau senang... kalau kupeluk? Hyung?"

Suho mengecup pelan leher Lay. Lalu, "Ya, aku sangat senang. Aku lebih bahagia mendapat pelukanmu. Bahagia mendapatkan cintamu."

"Teruslah berbahagia Hyung. Karena aku juga senang ketika pelukanku dibalas olehmu. Bahagia, ketika mengetahui ternyata perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan menyatakannya padaku. Saranghae... Jeongmal Saranghaeyo."

"Aku yang seharusnya berbicara panjang seperti itu, Xing ie. Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu.

Aku menyayangimu. Wo Ai ni."

Keduanya hanya berdiam. Saling mengeratkan pelukannya. Hingga akhirnya tangisan Lay berhenti.

"Ssst... sekarang udah larut. Besok kita masih ada jadwal. Aku tak mau kau sakit. Sekarang tidurlah..."

Lay mengangguk lalu menidurkan badannya di kasurnya dengan dituntun oleh Suho. Suho mengecup pelan kening Lay. Kemudian menghapus airmata Lay.

"Tidurlah... Selamat malam.."

Suho pun bangkit, tapi tangan kanan Lay sigap memegang ujung baju Suho.

"Hyung... bisakah... malam ini Hyung tidur... disini? Bukan dikasur hyung?" Lay melirikkan matanya pada kasur Suho yang berada di seberang kasurnya.

Suho terdiam, lalu mengembangkan _angelic smile_-nya.

Wajah Lay bersemu merah lalu berkata, "Aku... Aku..."

"Mengapa tidak, Xing-ie?"

Suho pun memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Lay. Menarik selimut Lay. Lalu kembali melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Lay.

"Have a nice dream, sweetheart." Kata Suho sambil mengecup pelan bibir Lay.

"You too... mmh... Myunie." Kata Lay, sembari memeluk erat Suho atau _Joonmyunie-nya_.

Senyum Suho mengembang lagi. Kemudian ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Lay.

Mereka pun tidur dalam kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap. Saling berbagi kebahagiaan dan kehangatan melalui pelukannya.

Malam yang indah... Tentu dengan taburan bintang-bintang yang ditemani dengan purnama yang memantulkan terangnya pada bumi.

* * *

_Room 2_

Di kamar selanjutnya, adalah dua orang namja yang sedang berseberangan. Namja satu memanggil-manggil namja yang berada di namja yang dipanggil itu hanya...

"Chen..."

"Hmm?"

"Chennie?"

"Hmm?"

"Dae ie?"

"Hmm?"

Beberapa kali Xiumin memanggil Chen. Dan beberapa kali pula ia harus puas dengan jawaban 'Hmm?'. Xiumin memperhatikan Chen. Chen tidak tidur, walau ia sedang berbaring di kasur dan membelakanginya. Ia tengah membaca majalah yang membahas film-film yang sedang main di beberapa bioskop.

"Dae ie? Kau marah?"

Chen hanya diam, dan membalik majalahnya.

"Dae ie?"

Chen tetap diam.

Xiumin yang tak puas dengan diamnya Chen, bangkit dari kasurnya dan beranjak ke kasur Chen. Xiumin duduk di kasur Chen dan menarik-narik kecil kaos putih Chen.

"Dae ie? Tolong jawab aku... Jangan begini..."

Chen yang masih tetap diam, akhirnya berbalik dan bangun.

"Hiks..."

"Jangan menangis..." Kata Chen seraya merengkuh tubuh Xiumin dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks... Mian.. hae.. Maafkan... Hiks... Aku... Dae ie..."

Chen menghela napasnya panjang lalu mulai berbicara...

"Kau tahu, Xiu? Kalau boleh aku jujur, sebenarnya aku marah..."

Tangis Xiumin makin menjadi. Chen menghapus airmata di pipi tirus setengah chubby Xiumin.

"Aku marah... melihatmu dicium oleh member lain. Walaupun itu karena kau dapat menjawab tepat pertanyaan dari penyiar itu. Tapi... tetap saja.."

Xiumin bersusah payah untuk menjawab. Suaranya mulai serak, "Mian... Hiks..."

Chen mengelus punggung Xiumin pelan lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, "Hatiku sakit. Melihat posemu dengan Tao. Aku marah melihat kau dicium Luhan, Kai, dan member lainnya. Harusnya, aku juga mencium dirimu. Tapi... Kau dengar kata manajer bukan? Aku disarankan untuk _tidak_ menciummu. Hanya disarankan agar aku memperbolehkanmu mencium jariku.. Tapi..."

Xiumin hanya terisak. Dengan airmatanya yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku... juga marah pada diriku. Aku tak bisa mencegah hal itu. Mungkin harusnya aku meminta pada manajer agar mengganti 'hadiah'nya. Atau minimal, aku memprotes larangan manajer. Aku benci diriku saat itu."

Xiumin menggeleng, "Jangan... Jangan benci... hiks... dirimu. Harusnya... hiks..kau benci diriku. Maafkan aku... Chennie..."

Chen mengusap pipi Xiumin, kembali menghapus jejak airmata yang mengalir. Lalu mengecup pelan bibir Xiumin.

Chen menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tak mau. Semarah-marahnya aku, aku tak mau membenci dirimu. Aku tak sanggup. Kau adalah setengah jiwaku. Bagaimana bisa aku membenci setengah jiwaku sendiri? Dan juga... Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, Xiu."

Xiumin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Chen. Lalu, "Nado... Chennie... nado"

"Nah, sekarang berhentilah menangis dan tidurlah..."

Chen menarik Xiumin agar berbaring di kasurnya. Sedangkan dia sendiri beralih menjadi di atas Xiumin.

Xiumin kebingungan dan, "Ap... Apa yang akan kau lakukan... Chennie?"

Chen mengembangkan senyum 'seram'nya. Xiumin merasakan aura disekitarnya menghitam.

"Aku akan membersihkan bekas-bekas ciuman itu. Kau tidak boleh menolak." Ujar Chen seraya menjilati leher Xiumin.

"Tapi... besok.. kita masih ada jadwal Chennie... Ugh."

Chen menghentikan kegiatan 'jilat-leher-Xiumin' nya sebentar, "Tenang, aku tidak akan berbuat lebih. Aku hanya akan membersihkannya, lalu kita tidur, otte?"

"Chennie!"

.

.

.

Dan begitulah... Adegan selanjutnya telah dipenuhi dengan suara Xiumin yang kegelian oleh tingkah Chen.

Malam makin larut, dan bintang makin bersinar... Berlomba-lomba menjadi yang paling terang... Lalu bersanding dengan sang rembulan. Menjadi sepasang kekasih yang romantis seperti dua pasangan yang baru saja aku ceritakan.

Haaah... Sudahlah, Selamat tidur ~~~! :D

*tarik selimut*

* * *

Annyeong~~

Mian... baru publish Fanfict lagi.

Maaf juga, feelnya tetap ngga ada dan tetap gaje kayaknya.

Dan kali ini mencoba sedikit nekat dengan menulis fict Sulay. Gimana? Anehkah?

Sekedar catatan, momen Lay dan Suho yang nangis pas dapet penghargaan di Music Core sama momen pas Xiumin dicium oleh semua member dalam acara Radio KBS Volume Up sebenarnya _tidak_ terjadi dalam satu hari. Tapi disini disatukan :D

So, adakah kritik? Saran? Kalau ada... tulis di kotak review yaa...

Kalau ngga ada juga tetep harus nulis review! Harus! *ditendang reader*

Nanti diusahakan untuk balas kok :)

**Gamsahamnida~! *deep bow***


End file.
